


Mine

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Power Play, Rimming, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the boys notice how possessive Zayn is of them and decide to get him some presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just part three of a multi-shot in my Volume II. Go read the rest if you'd like.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd' and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O JoMouse, my dear!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

 

Zayn walked in on his boys sitting around the table, heads huddled close, talking in low, serious tones. He furrowed his brows in curiosity as he approached the group huddle and placed a hand on Liam's back since he was closest. Liam shot up straight in his seat and turned to Zayn with the look of a kid that got caught taking an extra cookie, but he softened when he saw it was only Zayn.

"What's going on?"

The others backed away from each other and settled into their chairs with expressions ranging from smirking lips to bright smiles to wide, unsure eyes.

Harry was the first to speak. "Zayn!" he cheered. "Glad you're here. We have been talking."

Zayn didn't know if he liked the sound of that. He knew he got a little jealous sometimes, clingy maybe, but he never thought it warranted a talk before. They must have seen his worried face because Niall stood up and put a hand on the side of Zayn's neck. "Not like that. Don't worry. Here, come sit down." He led Zayn to his prior seat and stood next to him with a light, but comfortable hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Zayn asked again. That's all his mind could really force out. He was so confused as to what the four of them would be talking about without him.

"Niall? You mind?" Liam asked and nodded his head behind Zayn somewhere. Niall perked up and nodded before running off into one of the suite's rooms. "So like we said," Liam began again to Zayn, "we've been talking. About you. About the way that you are sometimes." He shrugged like he meant the way Zayn sometimes wears beanies or sometimes watches MMA.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a jealous, possessive boyfriend," Louis filled in for him, not unkindly, but with a tone of fact. When Zayn bristled at the words Louis placated him. "I mean, we love it. Always leads to good sex, but you know you don't have to worry."

Zayn rolled his shoulders as Niall reappeared with a big brown paper bag at his side. He pulled the extra chair out and sat next to Zayn, keeping the bag on his other side and out of Zayn's line of sight. "I know." Zayn flicked nonexistent dust from his joggers. "But I can't help it sometimes. I just wish everyone could know you're mine and stop fucking touching you," he finished the admission with a sharp tone.

"We get it," Harry assured him, "and you know that we are yours. Always." Zayn nodded, but his head bowed to his chest in embarrassment. "I know," Harry continued," with all the people we're around everyday, interviewer's constant interest in our love lives, fans that seem to think they're in love with us even though we've never met. It's a lot." Harry looked to Niall for a meaningful second before nodding.

Niall picked up the bag and placed it in the center of the table. Zayn watched silently, slightly scared of what it could be. "So we got you, well us, something to help remind you that we belong to you. No matter what." Niall stood up and reached for the bag, but halted and turned to Zayn. "Close your eyes."

Zayn pursed his lips, but did as he was told. Then chairs started moving and the bag started rustling. Zayn squeezed his lids shut so he wouldn't be tempted to peek. He could hear them moving, all their hands busy, but not much else was discernible.

"Zee, open your eyes," Louis said, an unsure smile in his voice. The boys were lined up on the opposite side of the table, looking at Zayn with love and joy. And on each of their necks was a different and quite fitting collar. His eyes didn't know where to look first, so, for a minute, they just shifted wildly from neck to neck, taking it all in. Zayn felt himself fatten up under the table from the sight.

"Fuck," he finally whispered.

Harry actually clapped then. "I knew you'd like it. I told you guys."

Louis rolled his eyes and held his hand out in front of him, palm flat and holding something. "We obviously can't wear the collars in public so we got these." Louis dropped the something until it was dangling from his fingers. "They match our collars, but are a bit more appropriate, I'd say."

Zayn's hands twitched on is lap, desperate to go and touch. So he did just that. He rose from his seat and went around the table. They all turned to face him, now with their backs to the table.

Zayn started at his end with Niall. His collar was white leather with blue gems dotting it every half inch or so. There was blue stitching on the top and bottom of the band. In the middle was a silver ring that Zayn couldn't help but slide his finger into. Even the slight pull that came from that had Niall's face turning bright red. Zayn hummed in approval and kissed Niall's cheek before moving to Liam.

Liam looked so serious, it almost made Zayn not want to touch him. But then Liam locked eyes with him and Zayn could see his longing. He brought a hand up and trailed his fingers over the collar. Light brown leather with gold studs holding the different pieces together. Four gold rings framed a larger gold ring, two on either side of it. It was thick and strong, just like Liam. Zayn slid his finger into the larger ring and pulled gently. Liam's eyes fluttered for a moment, but he didn't give any other response. Zayn scratched his thumb down the line of Liam's neck and moved to Harry.

Harry was practically bouncing where he stood. His hands were clasped in front of him and his smile was wide and welcoming. Zayn smiled back, eyes crinkling and heart swooning. Harry's collar was much more feminine than the others, even Niall's. It was black lace and satin, thin strips of satin designed in ever-crossing X's made up the band itself, sandwiched by small lines of thick lace trim on the top and bottom. In the middle was a large silver ring that hung between his collarbones. In the middle of the ring was a small silver dangle. Zayn leaned in to get a better look and Harry's breathing stopped completely. It was an apple. The fruit of temptation. Zayn closed the space and pressed his lips to the cool metal, making Harry's shudder against his mouth. Zayn stood back up and winked at Harry before lastly going to Louis.

Louis was noticeably the most nervous about this. His hands were twitching by his sides and neck flexing under his collar. The collar itself was by far the most simple. Just a piece of black leather, the soft red of the inside lining just peaking out against Louis' tan skin. Then the generic silver ring in the middle. But when Zayn took a closer look he saw what made Louis' collar his favorite above and beyond the others. His name was imprinted into the leather on either side of the middle ring. Just a slight indention, the letters set into the material with such finality.

Zayn's fingers itched as he reached up and rubbed along his name. His name printed on Louis' neck. Louis stuttered a breath at the touch. Zayn's eyes flicked up to see Louis' filled with worry and caution. Zayn needed to let Louis know that he'd done so well. Chosen perfectly. So he leaned in and trailed his lips from Louis jaw down his neck and along the leather band, kissing where he felt his name on the collar. Louis actually moaned at the feeling of Zayn claiming him like that.

Zayn backed up to see the others watching him with expectant features. "You're all perfect," he said to the group of men. Everybody in front of him relaxed. He motioned for the rest of them to come closer and they formed a semi circle in front of Zayn. "Let me see the other things."

The boys held their hands out for Zayn to see. In each palm was a necklace. Niall's a silver chain with a single blue gem dangling from the center. Liam's a long brown leather strand with a small gold ring hanging from it. Harry's a black satin ribbon with a silver apple in the middle on a tiny hoop. And Louis' a red chain with a black ring looped onto it.

Zayn had never been so turned on in his life. He now officially owned his boys and they had hardware to prove it. Everyday he'd see their necklaces and know what they meant. Then he could take them home and latch their collars around their necks and fuck them with the blaring signal of his ownership right in front of his face. "Put them on," he ordered. The four of them brought the necklaces over their heads and let them fall to their chests. Zayn growled at the sight.

Niall was the first to touch him. He pressed his palm gently into Zayn's obvious erection. Zayn purred, a low sound in the base of his throat. That seemed to set the others off, as they all laid hands on different parts of Zayn's body. Niall fell to his knees and got to work on Zayn's tight black jeans, while Harry slid his hands up Zayn' shirt to thumb over his nipples then pull it off. Liam and Louis took to his neck and face, peppering kisses and sucking on his soft skin.

Niall had Zayn's cock in his mouth before Zayn even knew his pants were off. But he definitely knew once Niall's lips suctioned around him. He groaned and laced his fingers through Niall's soft hair, free of any product since it was so late after a show. Then he let his fingers go further and tucked them inside the collar, cutting off the comfortable space around his neck. Niall whined and lowered down on Zayn's dick. With no fabric in the way, Louis dropped to his knees behind Zayn and kissed over each of his cheeks before spreading them and licking lightly around in loose circles. Zayn's hips twitched, pushing back on Louis' face before shifting forward and pushing down Niall's throat.

Zayn's eyes were scrunched tight with pleasure, but they popped open when he heard Liam say, "Budge over, Niall. Share with me." And then he felt Niall's heat leave and be replaced by two sets of warm lips.

"Shit, Liam," Zayn urged as his other hand found Liam's textured collar. His fingers rose and fell over the multiple rings, tugging on them as he passed each one. Liam hummed, his lips vibrating along the side of Zayn's shaft.

"Zaynie," Harry whined, his nails raking gently down Zayn's chest.

Zayn collected his mind enough to look over at him and say, "Come here, Haz."

Harry complied easily and Zayn melded his lips with Harry's, his hand in Niall's hair raising to curl around the back of Harry's neck, fingers digging into the soft material and pressing it into Harry's skin before falling to take hold of his leaking hard on. Harry twitched and moaned into Zayn's mouth. Zayn kept his lips on Harry's as he requested, "Touch Niall. Let him know we're here."

Harry fingers reached for Niall blindly until they felt his smooth face and ran his fingers along the line of his jaw. Niall hummed, needing the touch to ground him, as all the boys knew. Louis had Zayn's hole covered in his spit now, working his tongue in long lines back and fourth over his entrance. Zayn was rocking gently between the mouths on him, chasing the pleasure from both sides. Niall and Liam had built a rhythm now, moving in sync on Zayn's prick to simulate a warm hole before alternating and giving Zayn an intense sensation.

Zayn's mind was blanking, his hand on Harry moving in the same rhythm that he was getting from his boys, but unable to do much else. Harry had given up on kissing him and nibbled on his neck and shoulder instead, leaving a few purple marks along the way. He was currently working on one right above Zayn's collarbone, biting the thin skin and then licking over it only to repeat the process again and again.

"Gonna-fuck, guys," Zayn blurted as warning before Niall's nimble hand closed around his tip and squeezed while his and Liam's mouths stayed on his shaft. Louis closed his lips on Zayn's tight muscle and sucked lovingly at his rim while Harry bit right under his ear. "Stop," he ordered, making the boys freeze and back off an inch or two. He sighed before turning around and looking down at Louis. He saw how red his face had become, matching the shade of red on the inside of his collar. He looped a finger into the ring on Louis' collar and twined his other hand into Louis' hair, tilting his head back. "Open your mouth." Louis did as he was told and Zayn brought the hand in his hair to his pulsing cock to pump himself as he let the heat coil and build inside him. Zayn came with a shout and a shudder, Louis moving his hands to hold Zayn's thighs firmly in place as Zayn yanked on the ring around his throat, making Louis' eyes flutter shut and a moan slip from his bitten lips. Ropes of cum landed in Louis' mouth and along his sharp cheek bones.

Zayn panted, chest heaving, as he pulled Louis up by his collar to kiss him. He tasted himself all over Louis' tongue and moaned at the realization. He let Louis go and saw him immediately work to get all of Zayn's seed into his mouth so he could swallow it. Zayn snarled in lust before turning to the others. He walked to the couch and fell down in a heap. He held his hands out and Harry was first to react, leaping to him and fumbling into his lap. Zayn laughed lazily and curled a hand around his long neck to play with the delicate satin X's.

Next was Liam, who cuddled into Zayn's side, under his arm. Niall curled up on the other side and pushed his face into Zayn's neck with a sigh. Zayn turned and kissed the top of Niall's hair. Louis came and sat on Liam's lap, laying his head next to Harry's on Zayn's chest. Zayn wrapped his arms around his boys, circulating between touching each boy's new accessory in awe and amazement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
